Llorar, ser fuerte y ayudar
by meztli201
Summary: Esta es una historia real y ficticia, por primera vez en fanfiction el personaje Jinenji en español. Trata del conocido Bullying, lean y reflexionen.


Estoy aquí de nueva cuenta, pronto les tendré el epílogo de "Eres lo que buscaba", pero tenía varias semanas pensando en un fic el cual el protagonista será Jinenji, nunca he visto un fic sobre este personaje, por lo tanto iniciaré yo. Esta historia es un Universo Alterno, además me basó en una **historia real,** de hecho **mi historia real**, o al menos fragmentos de ella. He aquí el fic espero que les guste.

**Llorar, ser fuerte y ayudar**

Era una mañana tranquila, me dirigía a la escuela, siempre me gustó aprender algún día sería un excelente médico, me dedicaría a las plantas medicinales, oh por cierto mi nombre es Jinenji, estoy en primero de secundaria, estoy muy emocionado, espero tener varios amigos, además estoy planeando a meterme a varios talleres, quizás así lograré mi objetivo.

Entrando a la escuela, me topé con algunos compañeros con quienes hice el examen de admisión, me acerco a preguntarles si me puedo juntar con ellos en el receso.

-Claro, puedes estar con nosotros –respondió uno.

Sonrió, pensando que quizás pueda formar una amistad con ellos, tal vez cumpla mi sueño.

Han pasado un par de semanas, entonces unos chicos de tercero se nos acercan y preguntan nuestros nombres, mis compañeros deciden no hacerlo, pero yo por ser amigable les respondo.

-Mi nombre es Jinenji, mucho gusto –sonrió.

-Pues mucho gusto, nosotros somos Tatarimokke, Garamaru y Gatenmaru –presenta a los de su grupo –oye tú nombre suena muy curioso, pero podríamos llamarte Jine, suena mejor –esto me desconcierta un poco, pero simplemente asiento, no me molesta mucho.

Al día siguiente, me reuní nuevamente con mis compañeros para el receso, en cuanto salimos del baño, me encuentro con Tatarimokke y los demás.

-Oye te puedes venir con nosotros –dijo con un tono que parecía de orden –también si quieres pueden venir tus ¿amigos?.

-En realidad, no somos amigos, somos compañeros –dijo uno de los que suponía mi amigo, la verdad me sorprendió, les miré a los ojos como buscando alguna explicación, y nada; prácticamente me arrastraron Tatarimokke junto con sus amigos, me sentía triste y yo no quería estar con ellos, pues me causaban mala espina.

-Descuida, nosotros somos tus amigos –me comenta Garamaru, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora necesitamos tú opinión –dice este Gatenmaru.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó.

-Verás, tengo un problema, quiero terminar con mi novia, pero no sé cuál forma sería la adecuada –responde Gatenmaru, estoy confundido, normalmente este tema deberían saber ellos más que yo.

-Podrías decirle que quieres hablar con ella y halagarla, pero al final le dices que deberían conocer otras personas, porque deseas tener un campo amplio de visión, y si se vuelven a encontrar, su amor podría ser más fuerte –expresé con los pocos conocimientos de relaciones que tenía.

-Suena bien, lo intentaré –aseguró.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas, me arrastraban a donde ellos querían, inclusive una ocasión me llevaron a rastras a conocer a una amiga suya, según para que pudiera tener alguna novia, en realidad no me interesaba, además ya estaba harto.

-¡Déjenme tranquilo! ¡No quiero ir! –grite desesperado, hasta le intenté dar un punta pie a uno de ellos para que me soltarán, lo peor fue ver el campo de soccer lleno de gente, nadie me ayudaba a liberarme de ellos.

Cuando estuve enfrente de la chica, sólo dije hola y adiós, me fui corriendo, sabía que actuaba cobardemente, afortunadamente conocía a la chica y no era mi tipo, simplemente nos llevábamos bien.

Mis pasos me dirigieron a la capilla de la escuela, en el segundo piso, se encontraba mi amigo el sabio Totosai, era una persona mayor, sin embargo con la alegría de alguien joven. Me saludo como de costumbre, nos sentamos, y comenzó a relatarme una de sus historias.

Todo el semestre me la pasé estando en la capilla, bueno había ocasiones en las cuales me reunía con una compañera a comer, pero ella faltaba a causa de una enfermedad respiratoria.

Uno de los días en que no vino, me vi rodeado en el baño por esos tres, decidí ya no aguantarlo más, les arrojé un poco de agua a este Tatarimokke, se alejó, argumentando que le había lastimado, pues según él tenía lentes de contacto; preocupando le pedí que me enseñara, mis padres eran médicos y había aprendido algunas cosas.

-No te acerques, no vayas a escupirme –me dijo.

Después se fueron del baño, de plano no aguanté más la presión y comencé a llorar, el señor de la limpieza había visto la manera en cómo me molestaban, abrazándome, tranquilicé mis sollozos.

-Debes decirle al director de esto –me instó, sólo pude asentir.

Así lo hice, sin embargo el director Naraku estaba de parte de esos tres, afortunadamente les dijo que si me volvían a molestar perderían su beca para la preparatoria, además faltaba poco para terminar el año escolar.

Esto me dejó marcado de por vida, no confiaba de primeras en las personas, sin embargo tenía buenos compañero con quienes contar, seguí ayudando, me volví fuerte, ya nadie me vería llorar.

Ahora estoy en la Universidad, tengo amigos de verdad y no sólo compañeros, nunca hice bullying a nadie, pues ninguno debería herir a alguien con palabras o golpes, divina fortuna no me pasó lo último.

Siempre ayudo a quien me necesita, escuchó al quien no lo pelan, me preocupo por los demás, soy fiel con mis amigos, ahora ya no quiero llorar de tristeza, ahora lloró de felicidad.

**Fin**

**Esta es una historia real, aunque hay pequeñas cosas que modifiqué, una de ellas es que los participantes eran mujeres, excepto el señor de la capilla, otra es la conversación de las parejas, era algo similar, pero con otro contexto. Lo demás si fue real, espero que esto pueda ayudar a quienes sufren el llamado Bullying, y por cierto no se queden callados, si ven esa clase de situaciones no sólo sean observadores, ayuden, en serio duele ver como algunos se quedan parados y no hacen nada. **

**Besos Meztli201, pronto continuaré con el epílogo de "Eres lo que buscaba", y próximamente continuar con "Roja como la manzana"**


End file.
